This invention relates in general to internal combustion engines and deals more particularly with an improved rotary engine of the type which has an engine block and a rotor journalled for rotation within the block and coacting with the block to define compression and combustion chambers therebetween.
In engines of the aforedescribed general type problems are encountered in providing effective seals to achieve and maintain desired compression ratio and avoid fuel and air leakage past the seals. Further problems are encountered in providing for efficient intake of air-fuel mixture and in completely scavenging the products of combustion from the combustion chamber upon completion of the ignition cycle and before the next charge of fuel-air mixture enters the chamber. Incomplete scavenging causes dilution of the fuel-air mixture and results in incomplete combustion. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved lightweight rotary internal combustion engine which is efficient and durable and which overcomes the aforesaid general problem.